


一起看日出

by tsaomao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Eunhae-fandom, Super Junior, 中文 - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsaomao/pseuds/tsaomao
Summary: 20180101看日出





	一起看日出

“新年快樂”  
李東海剛從教堂走出來。大街上充滿著剛看完煙火散會的人群。李東海拉了拉圍巾，早知道出門的時候就多穿一點了。看著周圍洋溢著幸福的人們，李東海有點鼻酸。 “so baby you don’t go oh oh ….”手機在此時響起。看了看螢幕，李東海自嘲似的笑了笑按下接聽。  
“嗯…”  
“東海啊…”  
“嗯我在聽”  
“有沒有人說你今天穿得很醜”  
“…..李赫宰你夠了”  
“沒關係反正再醜我都愛你”  
不對啊…明明自己是從家裡直接來教堂的，李鯷魚怎麼知道自己穿成什麼樣子?  
的確，一直睡到中午的李東海簡單的替自己煮了一包泡麵加蛋草草的解決午餐，又在沙發上看了一整個下午的羅密歐與茱麗葉直到五點才隨隨便便套上藍色的格子襯衫和破洞的牛仔褲出門。反正這麼冷的天，大家都用羽絨衣包得跟粽子一樣，又不會有人注意到自己，而且出門前他也沒忘記戴上上次李赫宰來家裡玩落下的紅色千鳥紋圍巾。他把自己包得老老實實順便遮住一半的臉只露出眼睛，這麼一來連帽子和口罩都省得帶了。  
在電話被掛上的那一刻，李東海被人圈在懷裡。  
“跟你說過多少次了，出門記得帶毛帽”李赫宰脫下頭上的帽子扎扎實實的戴在李東海頭上。  
“出門太匆忙，只記得帶圍巾，忘了拿帽子了”李東海撇了撇嘴。  
“真是拿你沒辦法..感冒就有得你好受了”李赫宰寵溺的笑了笑，拉過小孩兒的手放入自己口袋。  
“手這麼冰也不知道戴手套”李赫宰用責備的眼神看了看李東海。  
“好了啦我也沒有那麼容易感冒啊你怎麼這麼囉嗦啊李老頭”李東海不滿的說。  
十指緊扣的手在溫暖的羽絨衣口袋有點微微出汗，不過誰也沒捨得抽出來。兩人就這樣靜靜的走在人行道上，路燈微弱的光把兩人的影子拉得老長。  
“我們就這樣走回去嗎?”  
“嗯反正不遠…去我家?”   
兩人就這樣默默的來到了李東海家。一路上，兩人沒有過多的語言。仔細觀察，會發現兩人呼吸頻率一致，甚至腳跟抬起的高度也一樣，宛若雙生。  
“李東海你中午又吃泡麵了?”李赫宰盯著垃圾桶裡的泡麵包裝袋不滿的說。  
“誰叫你一早就出門約會，連個午飯都不給我帶，你還好意思說我啊?”  
“李東海，我昨天就跟你說過多少次了我是和神童哥一起去吃飯順便討論接下來演唱會的事情。”李赫宰走到房間拉起蹲在櫃子前面找衣服的李東海，把他緊緊的抱在懷裡額頭緊靠著額頭。 “而且，你不也沒和我說你要去教會嗎?”李赫宰呼出的氣息拂在李東海臉上，害羞的小孩兒一下子臉頰轉紅。  
“喏…你上次留在這裡的衣服我已經洗好了，你去洗澡吧”李東海把手上的衣服塞到李赫宰手上，把他推進浴室。 “你洗快點，超過十分鐘我可就要收錢啦”李東海在浴室門外大喊，臉上的紅暈沒有消退的跡象。李赫宰無奈的笑了笑。  
李東海坐在沙發上等著李赫宰，他望向諾大的落地窗。遠方還有人在放煙火，點亮了黑夜。  
“李東海，在看什麼，嗯?”剛洗好澡的李赫宰在李東海旁坐下來，身上還冒著熱氣。李東海拿起剛剛從房間拿出來的吹風機，起身站在李赫宰面前。他開啟電源，溫柔的吹起了李赫宰已經留長的褐色頭髮。而李赫宰就著這樣的姿勢抱著李東海的腰，把頭埋在李東海的胸前，手臂收緊。李赫宰身上添了一些屬於李東海的香氣，兩人的氣味交雜在一起。甜甜的奶香混合著清涼的薄荷味，是一種令人安心的味道，或許也可以說是 “家”的味道。  
“李赫宰”李東海關掉吹風機，輕輕撥著李赫宰的頭髮。  
“嗯?”李赫宰並沒有抬頭的意思，他依舊緊緊的抱著李東海，發出了濃濃的鼻音。李東海的力量控制得很好，吹風機的溫度也剛剛好，不燙不冷很舒服。李赫宰此刻就像是一隻慵懶的小貓，發出咕嚕聲，滿足的瞇起眼睛，已經準備要進入夢鄉。  
“我們去看日出吧”李東海輕輕的說。  
“嗯…不去，我睏”李赫宰撒著嬌。李東海看了一下手錶，剛好兩點整。  
“不然你先睡一下，要出門了再叫你?”李東海像極了哄著孩子的媽媽，嘴角輕輕的上揚。沒等到李赫宰的回應，李東海感覺到懷裡的人均勻的呼吸。李東海失笑。真拿他沒辦法，果然已經上年紀了。李東海輕輕的把李赫宰的手從腰間拿下，他輕輕的坐下，讓李赫宰枕在他的雙腿。不知道從什麼時候開始，李赫宰褪去了稚氣，從青澀的小男孩轉變成性感成熟的男人。李東海看著李赫宰的五官，看著有些出神。男人的眉間微微皺著，他用雙手輕輕的熟揉開。李赫宰平和的睡臉，依然充滿著魅力，讓李東海深深著迷。兩人雖認識了十餘載，李東海卻發覺自己一天比一天更深愛李赫宰。周圍實在太過安靜，只聽得見時鐘的滴答聲。不知不覺中，李東海也慢慢的打起盹兒來。 “嗡…..”李東海放在桌上的手機響起。李赫宰睜開眼，拿過手機關掉鬧鐘，深怕把低著頭睡著的李東海吵醒。他看了看時間，凌晨四點鐘。  
“李東海醒醒”他晃了晃李東海的身子。  
“唔…..”李東海睡眼迷濛。  
“真是的，你的腿麻了吧…”李赫宰輕笑一聲。 “你再不起來，太陽公公可是不會等我們的啊”李赫宰揉了揉李東海的頭髮。李東海顯然是還沒清醒。李赫宰俯下身子，輕輕的咬上李東海的唇。 “我說，我們去看日出吧”  
兩人牽著手，走在漢江邊。此時街道上並沒有什麼人，只有三三兩兩的情侶。人們說，新年的第一天，要和生命中最重要的人一起看日出。李赫宰一下就看穿小孩兒的小心思。 兩人2013年也去了漢江看日出，當時他們許下了願望，希望能開屬於兩人的演唱會，縱使什麼計劃都還沒有，但還是許了願望。現在的他們，發了日專也發了韓專，演唱會也在亞洲開了二巡，兩人的努力總算是開花結果了。東邊的天色漸漸變白，兩人選了一個沒人的空地坐了下來。李東海把頭靠在李赫宰肩上，李赫宰攬著李東海的肩，畫面太過於美好，讓人不忍直視。  
“去年和前年的時候，我們都還在當兵。但是在新年的這一天，我總是在警察廳的屋頂看著太陽。這樣的話，好像你就在我身邊”李東海輕輕的說。  
“那時候我都想著我們就在同一片天空之下，看著同一個太陽，就覺得其實我們沒有離那麼遠。雖然如此，還是沒有像現在這樣的真實感。不過幸好，我們以後再也不分開了。”李赫宰在李東海的髮頂留下一吻。  
“李赫宰我們來玩個遊戲”  
“好”  
“我們互相問對方一個問題，答案只能說好”  
“好”  
“李赫宰，以後我們每年都要來看日出”  
“好”  
“李赫宰換你了”  
“李東海我們以後一起生活吧”  
“……好”  
-End-


End file.
